Unfettered
by risseb1123
Summary: Abby has threatened to resign. Will Gibbs stand by and let that happen, or make the bold move necessary to keep her on his team and in his life. Follow-up to Unavailable and Proximity, Baby.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a follow up to **Proximity, Baby.**

Beta: PT21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me.

Summary: Abby has threatened to resign. Will Gibbs stand by and let that happen, or make the bold move necessary to keep her on his team and in his life.

**Unfettered**

"You did what?"

Abby paced back and forth in autopsy, unable to quiet her movements. Rubber-soled boots squeaked in testimony to her repetitious actions as she wrung her hands, fretting. Her frenzied state was due to a naturally-hyper disposition revved up all the more on copious amounts of caffeine.

"I told Gibbs that I quit." Abby said, emphatically.

"But, why, Abigail. Why?" Ducky stopped jotting down case notes and directed his full attention to his quirky coworker.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time?"

"No, no, my dear – this is all wrong! You must go to Jethro and set things right immediately!"

"Why should I? He hasn't said a word about it since, and that was nearly a week ago! I don't know, Ducky. I think that maybe, the time feels right to leave." Abby sulkily took a seat on a lab stool and drummed her fingers on the table. Then she smoothed down her mini-skirt, which resembled a kilt that had been expertly shrunken down to the thigh-baring length she favored.

"There's something you're not telling me, Abigail, but I won't force it out of you. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. It's just...well – I was under the impression that you loved working on Jethro's team with everyone – present company included."

"I do, Ducky! You know I do! But right now...I'm just not in a real good place," she said with pain in her voice. "He hasn't really had much to say to me since."

"I had noticed that."

"It's like he's already shoved me out the door!"

"How is it affecting your morale?"  
"I need my 'friend' Ducky, not 'psychoanalyst', Ducky. Ok, Ducky?"

"Yes, of course. I was merely asking out of concern for your wellbeing. You have seemed a bit down lately. I've been meaning to stop by and check on you, but things have been so busy here lately."

"Aw, Ducky!" Abby popped up and hugged the doctor tightly. "It's nice to know you care, but I'm going to be ok. I just need some time to think things through a bit. I keep waiting for Gibbs to say something, and so far...nada! So now, it's only a matter of time before one of us breaks the silence and confronts the two-hundred pound gorilla in the room. Well, I'd better get back to my lab," Abby said as she made her way to the door. "See you around, Ducky, and thanks for listening."

"Anytime, my dear. Anytime."

Back in the lab, Abby quickly completed a variety of tasks as she mentally sorted through her predicament. Leaving NCIS was still a concept very foreign to her. Could she really do it? Abby picked up Bert the Hippo and squeezed his soft, plush body. A delightful farting noise escaped the stuffed toy. Just then and unbeknownst to Abby, Gibbs stepped off the elevator and walked into the lab. A smile lit up his face when he saw her standing with her back to him in the center of the room. Admiringly, he scanned her body from head to toe. As usual, she received his rave, personal review in the category of _interpretative workplace dress_. No other NCIS employee got away with wearing the types of things that Abby wore with fervor; the tiny tops and short skirts, along with an occasional collar, black nail polish and platform boots. Not so rarely, and even on the most hectic of days, the short time spent in her bubbly presence would leave him feeling refreshed, revitalized. Gibbs looked around and thought about how different things would be with her gone. An unanticipated wave of sadness engulfed him, catching him off guard.

"What would you do, Bert? Would you leave NCIS?" Abby rubbed the top of her stuffed hippo's' head and hugged him tight to her chest. Three more farting noises escaped.

"Seeking career advice from stuffed toys now, Abby?"

At the sound of Gibbs' voice, Abby whisked around, relieved to find him standing there. It seemed like ages since he'd found time to visit the lab. Working hard to contain her giddiness, she approached her boss with Bert still held to her chest.

"I will have you know that Bert here gives excellent career advice, Gibbs," she said stopping directly in front of him, her eyes bearing into his.

"Does he now?"  
"Yes, he does."

"And what has he told you about your plans to leave NCIS?"

Abby maintained eye contact as she quickly formulated her response. "He's going to get back to me on that," she said, smiling. "Is that why you came down here, to ask me about my pending resignation?"

"Have you submitted your two-week notice and letter of resignation?" Gibbs asked, all traces of joking gone.

"I..."

"You haven't, have you?" Abby swallowed hard and fidgeted.

"Well..."

"Abby, if you are truly intent upon leaving NCIS, I will not stop you. So if that's what you're waiting for..."

"I haven't been waiting for you to stop me, Gibbs. I know better than to ever hope for that."

Abby walked to one of the computer terminals, placed Bert the Hippo beside her on the desk, and pretended to analyze the information on the screen. Gibbs' blunt comment had hurt her more than she cared to acknowledge. The truth was, she had secretly hoped that he would beg her to stay. She'd even had a couple of dreams about him doing just that. The theme was simple enough: sickened by the idea of her leaving, Gibbs would swing into the lab, gather her into his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. _I can't live without you_, he would say, and she would happily oblige him with deep, heartfelt kisses, and fervent promises never to leave.

And then there were the occasional fantasies – hot intimate imaginings of lust that sometimes took over her brain– possibly the fragments of her continued nightly erotic Gibbs-heavy dreams. One particular fantasy favorite was of an approach from behind as she stood working dutifully at her terminal. _What have you got for me, Abs?_, he would whisper in her ear, his breath warm and enticing on her neck. Then, with one hand, the fingers splayed against her stomach, back her gently into him. A flash of desire would snake its way down her spine, as he moved her ponytail out of the way, and kissed her on the side of her neck, causing the hairs to stand at attention...amongst other things.

Presently, her emotions threatened at any moment to break to the surface. Quiet disapproval of his comment seemed like the best plan of action, so quiet she remained, but the slump of her shoulders spoke volumes.

Gibbs saw through Abby's seemingly indifferent silence. His comment had really upset her, which apparently didn't sit too well with his suddenly knotted stomach. He wondered why he had just come across as an uncaring old fart when the sole purpose of his visit was to persuade her not to leave. Filled with a new resolve to make things right, Gibbs approached her directly from behind and gently touched her on the shoulder. Abby let out a low, surprised gasp. Now that he had her full and unwavering attention, he leaned in and said, in hushed, seductive tones,

"As much as I'd love for you to stay...think about all the things we could do if you no longer worked for me, Abs."

Abby just about choked. She stood for a moment unable to move, as if in shock. Had she just heard him correctly? Did he just imply–? By the time she'd whipped herself around, the only sight of Gibbs to be found was the heel of his shoe as it disappeared into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a follow up to **Proximity, Baby.**

Beta: PT21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me.

Summary: Abby has threatened to resign. Will Gibbs stand by and let that happen, or make the bold move necessary to keep her on his team and in his life.

* * *

**Unfettered**

** Chapter 2**

For the remainder of the workday, Gibbs' words swirled about Abby's mind like a wayward kite on a blustery day.

_As much as I'd love for you to stay...think about all the things we could do if you no longer worked for me, Abs. _

What did he mean by, '_if you no longer worked for me_', she wondered. Was it a ploy, a mind game, reverse psychology –simply a method to get her to stay? On the other hand, what if he actually wanted her to leave so that they could explore the possibility of something more? And if that was the case, how demeaning was that? Working at NCIS was more than a mere job for Abby. It was in many ways, her lifeline. One of the hardest things she'd had to do in her adult life was to tell him that she quit. He had to know that she was torn and confused, frustrated and heartbroken. How could he so casually suggest that she leave?

Once finished for the day, Abby jetted to the elevator and pushed the bottom for the main level. It was time to have a much-needed, frank-as-hell conversation with her boss. There was much she intended to say, and by golly, she would make him listen! The elevator doors opened to a floor bustling with activity.

"Tony, where's Gibbs?" Abby asked, clearly agitated. She realized how unlike her normal, chipper self she appeared, and was suddenly very relieved that McGee and Ziva were nowhere in sight.

"Boss man went on a coffee run. Is something the matter?"

"Things are fine, Tony," she said, maybe too quickly. Perhaps it was a good thing Gibbs wasn't there. Discussing what was on her mind in such a heightened emotional state probably was not the best of ideas. She needed to calm down. Men like Gibbs don't react well to overly-emotional females.

"Are you sure? Your face is all flushed."

"I'm dandy. Look, I gotta bounce. I'll see you Monday." Abby headed towards the elevator.

"He'll be back in a few minutes," Tony called after her. "What's the rush? Hot date?" DiNozzo asked, and wiggled his eyebrows in that dastardly way he's perfected. Abby ignored his questions and continued on her decided trajectory as he watched carefully, ever the investigator. She felt the weight of his scrutiny as it seemingly bore a hole into the back of her head. Sometimes she wished her coworkers would turn off their 'detecting', if only for a moment. It felt quite intrusive in times like these.

Gibbs rounded the corner just as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, there you are boss. Abby was looking for you. She seemed somewhat distressed, but didn't want to talk about it." Gibbs set his fresh cup of coffee on his desk and sat down.

"She just left," Tony continued. "You could probably catch her if you..." One penetrating glance from Gibbs was enough to quiet Tony. "Oookay, I guess not," he said under his breath. Gibbs turned his head and hid a smile from his subordinate.

"Go home, DiNozzo."

"But, boss, I wanted to finish this.."

"Go. Home." Without another word, Tony logged out of his computer and packed up his things to leave.

"Have a good weekend, boss."

"You too, Tony." Gibbs stayed a little while longer to tie up a few loose ends from the day, then headed down to autopsy to say goodbye to Ducky.

"How's it going, Ducky?"

"Hello there, Jethro. I wasn't expecting a visit from you this evening." Ducky said, as he gathered his things for a swift departure.

Gibbs stood, looking at anything but his friend as he sorted through his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Ducky asked, having recognized the heaviness that Gibbs bought with him into autopsy like a fog blown into port.

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm all ears, as they say. Have you ever thought of what it would look like to actually be all ears? It would be a most hideous sight, I would think. Why, I remember when I first heard the term as a child. I was quite confused with–"

"Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with Abby."

Home at last, and thankful for it, Abby stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower. The steaming hot water worked almost as well as a masseuse's talented fingers to relieve the tension in her neck. It was good to be home, and she planned to take full advantage of the weekend ahead. But tonight, she would simply unwind and decompress from her emotional roller coaster of a week. She didn't want to think about leaving NCIS or Gibbs. No, tonight she would pour herself a glass of wine and relax, maybe watch a DVD. She gently scrubbed her skin with a loofah, loving the scent of the lavender body wash, its bubbles feeling therapeutic. The entire bathroom was one big steam bath with every surface covered in water condensation. Abby poured a generous amount of shampoo in her hand and lathered up her long black hair. Some time later, having combed out her hair and thrown on a t-shirt and shorts, Abby reclined on her bed with a universal remote in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. Her dinner was on the way; Chinese food from a small, but excellent neighborhood carryout. She was twenty minutes into her movie, and halfway through her bottle of wine, when a knock could be heard on the door.

"That was super quick!" she said. "Too quick. I don't have on a bra!" A second round of knocks came at the door. "Just a second!" Abby looked around for a clean bra, but decided, the hell with it. She grabbed money from her nightstand and flew to the front door and yanked it open.

"You guys are really on the ball tonight...Gibbs?"

"Hi, Abs."

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you wanted to see me. Tony said you seemed...distressed."

Abby silently cursed DiNozzo as she stepped aside to let Gibbs in. Tony _would_ make a huge deal about their earlier conversation. She had a good mind to give him one hell of a head slap the next time she saw his glib little face.

"Oh that...well, no. That was nothing," Abby lied. She closed the front door and leaned against it. "I just wanted to follow up on something you said earlier. But now's not really a good time, Gibbs."

"I see. Are you expecting someone?"

"Me? No, no...it's just me...here...by myself. You see, I've actually just recently downed like half a bottle of wine, so...yeah. I'm not really in the position to have the kind of conversation we need to have at the moment."

Gibbs sighed. He really loved seeing Abby without her makeup. It was as if she'd removed a mask – one that looked just like her. That was her in all actuality, yet at the same time wasn't. It's not like the mask caused her to behave any differently, for without it, she was the same Abby as always, only more like the girl next door.

"If you want me to leave..." Gibbs said, as he angled towards the door. Abby didn't reply, only scrunched up her face and left. Gibbs' hand was on the doorknob when she returned, holding a bottle of bourbon.

"Here, this is all yours." Abby placed the bottle firmly in his grasp. "Now let's go watch a movie."

"Alright then," Gibbs said, a huge grin spread across his face as he followed Abby.

"Not in here, Gibbs," she said, upon discovering that he'd followed her into her bedroom. "Wait for me on the sofa?"

"Sure," he said, and felt a bit foolish. He sat down on the sofa and began to ponder how on earth he'd ended up at Abby's. Then his earlier conversation with Ducky galloped through his mind.

"You think you're in love with Abigail?" Ducky asked, shocked.

"I believe so, yes," Gibbs said. One eyebrow was raised higher than the other in a manner that conveyed his seriousness.

"Well, forgive me if I seem a bit surprised. I always believed Abby's crush to be one-sided. I never imagined that you would develop feelings in return."

"Well, neither did I, at least, not until last weekend."

"Oh, my." Ducky's eyes widened. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"If you are wondering if I've slept with her, I haven't..."

"Well, that is a relief,"Ducky said, as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he 'd been holding.

"...yet."

"Begging your pardon?" Ducky said, his eyes wide with shock.

"I haven't slept with Abby yet, Ducky," Gibbs stated without a hint of hesitation. He held Ducky's gaze, imparting to him his complete resolution on the matter.

"Yet, Jethro? Yet denotes future intent."

"Yes, I know," he said, with an air of impatience.

"Then I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a loss, my friend."

"How so?"

"Are you planning on breaking that rule of yours?

"Maybe."

"Exactly how much thought have you given to this?"

"I don't want Abby to leave. So at this point, I'm willing to do just about whatever it takes to convince her that her place is at NCIS...and with me.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a follow up to **Proximity, Baby.**

Beta: PT21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me.

Summary: Abby has threatened to resign. Will Gibbs stand by and let that happen, or make the bold move necessary to keep her on his team and in his life.

* * *

**Unfettered **

** Chapter 3**

Abby joined Gibbs in the living room with a small stack of DVDs.

"Pick one." Gibbs took the boxes from her hand and looked through. In her other hand was a half-empty bottle of red wine.

"I'll be right back," she said, and gently placed the wine on the coffee table.

She flashed a smile over her shoulder and left. Her bare feet silently padded across the carpet as she sashayed away. Gibbs took full notice of the barely-there shorts apparently worn without underwear, and was very appreciative of how the thin fabric conformed perfectly to the shape of her behind. He took one last glimpse of her long legs and firm ass as she rounded the corner and swallowed hard. It was indeed time for a drink. He set the stack of movies on the table, uncapped the bourbon and took several gulps. The golden liquor burned as it slid down his throat, warming his insides.

He'd made the trip to Abby's with one true intention in mind, but now that he was there, he didn't quite know where to start. It was an uncommon feeling for him, this uncertainty. And if he were to be honest, it had him a bit unsettled. He took additional gulps from his gifted bourbon bottle and set it down on the coffee table, then turned his attention to the selection of DVDs . Nothing really piqued his interest, but he finally settled on The Shawshank Redemption, which he slid out of the middle of the stack and set aside. This action left the remaining DVDs stacked bit crookedly. He thought they bore an uncanny resemblance to the Leaning Tower of Pisa; a clear indication that the alcohol had begun to work its magic.

"I've given it quite a bit of thought, lately," Gibbs said, firmly. He didn't know why he felt the need to visit Ducky before he left for the evening. His friend had often served as a confidante and sounding board, but tonight, the overly-concerned questioning felt to Gibbs like an interrogation.

"You are being quite defensive, Jethro," Ducky replied with a hint of exasperation. "I am simply attempting to ascertain your mindset."

"It sounds more like you're questioning my intentions. She's a grown woman, Duck, and you are not her father."

"Maybe not, but you're old enough to be hers," Dr. Mallard said, and braced himself for an angry retort.

"So that's what this is about? You think you need to protect Abby. From me? I'm not going to hurt her, Ducky. I would never do that. You of all people should know that!"

"What I know, Jethro, is that whenever you fall in love with a woman, things don't usually end well. And you are right. I am thinking about Abigail's best interest. She is hopelessly in love with you. I do hope you're fully aware of the consequences of each and every action you take with her, because one misstep could be disastrous."

"So what movie did you choose?" Abby asked, as she plunked down on the sofa beside Gibbs and tucked her legs beneath herself. In her hand was a large, stemmed wineglass that she daintily sipped from, then hugged to her chest.

"How about The Shawshank Redemption?"

"Great choice," Abby cooed, trying her best not to sound tipsy, for without food, the wine was going straight to her bloodstream. Where was that Chinese food? She wondered. Abby set down her class, and popped up a bit unsteadily. "I'm going to see about that dinner of mine. I'll be right back. You stay put!" she said, her finger pointed authoritatively at her boss.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. Gibbs stood, stretched, and walked across the small living room to the wall that held a flat screen television. The remote was nowhere to be found, and for the life of him, he couldn't locate a DVD player anyplace.

"The food should be here in five minutes," Abby poked her head into the room to announce to the empty sofa. "Gibbs, what are you doing?" She asked when she found him in front of the television. He held the DVD in his hand, and wore an expression of general perplexity.

"I'm trying to put the movie on, but I can't find your DVD player."

"It's right there," she said, pointing to the PlayStation3 console right in front of him.

"This thing, here?" Gibbs had no delusions of technological savviness, but he knew a gaming console when he saw one. "This here is for playing video games."

"And DVDs and CDs...Just sit and relax. You're the guest. I'll get the movie started after the food gets here, so come back over and sit with me, handsome." Abby repositioned herself on the couch and patted the cushion beside her. "Come on, I don't bite."

An image of Abby dressed as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, shot through his mind. Gibbs chuckled to himself, unaware that a smile had formed.

"What's so funny, Gibbs?"

He sat down beside her, and picked up the bottle of bourbon for another taste. Abby watched, waiting for his response. She'd never seen him quite like this. Sure, he'd had a few drinks in her presence before, but something this time was very off. She couldn't be certain, but if she didn't know any better, she'd go as far as to say that her intrepid boss was trying to drink away nerves. But, why? It was true that she herself was headed down the road to inebriation, and as a result certain cues were being ignored, like: why was he really at her place tonight? Abby pushed the thoughts aside and decided to just go with the flow. For whatever reason she found herself in the company of one of her favorite people in the world on a Friday night, she'd simply turn off her perpetually-inquiring mind and simply relax.

A few swallows later, Gibbs turned his full attention to Abby. "I smiled because I find you hilarious, Abby. I can't always show it at work, but you make me smile a lot. And as we're not at work, but relaxing on a Friday night, all my smiles are free to show themselves to the brilliant forensic scientist who humors me more than she knows."

"Aw, Gibbs!" Abby said, and lunged in for a hug. "You're so sweet. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that."

With her face nuzzled in his neck, she settled in his arms, pleased to remain that way, if only for a moment. Little did she know the havoc her sudden closeness had caused Gibbs, who sat stiffly while she serenely leaned into him. He breathed in the scent of her – the lingering fragrance of lavender and the aroma of her freshly-shampooed hair that rose up and encircled him. The temptation to caress her was strong, but he settled for a kiss on the top of her head. It was a slow, deliberate action that instantly charged the atmosphere between them. Slowly, Abby looked up, her face inches from his. Her heart hammered in her chest, for what she discovered in his eyes left a knot as big as Texas in the pit of her stomach. He wanted her, any idiot could see that. The desire there was unmistakable. Surprised, confused and a lot intrigued, Abby slowly pulled back and regarded him. He leisurely skimmed his eyes across her neck and up to her mouth where they rested for the moment. Finally, he flicked them up to meet hers. And that's when it reappeared – the elusive thing she'd seen earlier. To Abby, it looked like promise and yearning wrapped up in a bright-red bow of opportunity.

Three knocks on the front door signaled the arrival of dinner. Without a word, Abby got up and left the room, happy to have a moment to think about what the hell had just happened.

"I am fully aware of the depth of her feelings for me – more so than you could ever imagine," Gibbs said, as he reflected on the conversation he'd shared with a sobbing Abby in his kitchen nearly one week prior. It was then that she'd poured out her heart to him, and let loose the intensity of her feelings. The days that followed were a whirlwind of emotional upheaval for Gibbs. Abby wanted him to release her, to let her go so that she could move on in life free of the burden of him. And he had tried to grant her wish of writing the most amazing letter of recommendation, the tool that would concrete her removal from his life. Gibbs soon found that to be an impossible feat, his well of words dry at each attempt to construct the letter; that whenever he walked into the lab, and imagined it without her, his chest constricted, as if he were grieving. But was it simply a fear of change – an unwillingness to let go? Or was he actually in love with Abigail Scuito?

"I mean no disrespect, Jethro, but I highly doubt that you are indeed, fully aware of her feelings for you. Women are complex creatures, capable of dumbfounding the most intelligent of men. To assume that you understand her feelings for you is presumptuous and foolish." Gibbs winced at Ducky's words, but continued to listen in silence. Ducky realized that what he'd said had been somewhat harsh, but the time for niceties had long passed. It was the determined gleam in his longtime friend's eye that worried him the most. He'd seen that look before, and knew that once it appeared, nothing on earth could dissuade Gibbs.

The delicious aroma of spring rolls, spinach and tofu soup, steamed, mixed vegetables and shrimp with lobster sauce filled the room. Gibbs wondered how one slim woman could possibly eat so much.

"What?"  
"You ordered enough food for three people, Abs."

"Oh, this?" she asked, and waved her hand across the spread on the coffee table like Vanna White showcasing a brand new car. Her plate contained what looked to Gibbs like half of each box of food. "This is called, Abby-won't-have-to-cook-much-this-weekend, or at least that was the original plan before my honored guest arrived," she said, smiling. "Help yourself, Gibbs." Abby picked up a plate and held it out for him. As he took it, he casually allowed his fingers to brush up against hers. They lingered longer than necessary, as he gazed into her eyes. Surprised, Abby swallowed hard. She imagined that her panties would eventually spontaneously combust if he didn't quit shooting her such heated looks. Gibbs smiled and feigned innocence. "The movie?" he asked, as he scooped food onto his plate.

"I was so hungry, I sort of forgot about that," Abby said, nervously. She placed her plate on the table and prepared to stand, but Gibbs' hand was around her wrist.

"How about we skip the movie," he said, as he released her, his expression unreadable. "We have a lot to talk about, don't you think?" Abby nodded and sat back down. Her appetite suddenly gone, she left the plate on the table beside his and looked at him, expectantly.

"Ok, so...talk."

"Have you made a final decision about leaving?"

"No, not yet," she said, her eyes downcast. Suddenly, she was looking at him with a new intensity. "What did you mean earlier – what you said about all the things we could do if I left? Do you know how confusing that was for me? Why would you say something like that? Gibbs?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"I wanted to plant an idea in your mind, Abs. To make you think, from a new perspective, what leaving NCIS could mean. So...?"

"So, what?"

"What did you decide?"

"If you think the sole reason for my leaving NCIS would be so that I could hook up with you, you're nuts," she said, emboldened by the red wine that raced through her veins like Florence Joyner in the 500 yard dash. "And if I may be frank,"

"You may."

"How dare you even suggest that! It was both insulting and exasperating, and made me feel like you see me as something to conquer!"

Abby's sudden anger surprised her, and led to the shame that brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes. Gibbs was taken aback. He hated it when she cried. He looked at her pitiful form, hunched over, bawling like a baby, and knew what needed to be done. With an index finger, he slowly lifted her chin.

"I do not see you as something to conquer," he said, the truth of his words reflected in his eyes. Abby sighed and allowed another wave of tears to flow. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and they sat there for several minutes as he caressed her hair. "Abby, I came here tonight to discuss a truce – a way for you to continue working on the team, your feelings for me and all."

"I don't understand. Then why did you suggest that I leave?"

"I was trying to rile you up, Abby. I expected you to think about the implications of what I was suggesting, and do the exact opposite. I had no intentions of letting you leave - not without a fight, anyway."

"Oh. So you were using reverse psychology on me...again?"

"Yes, I guess I was."

"That wasn't very nice, Gibbs."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Abby sat up quickly, not willing to trust her ears. "Did you just say...that you're sorry, Gibbs? To me?"  
Gibbs laughed a little, and then replied. "Yes. I was an asshole, upsetting you like that. Especially when all I had to do...was ask you out, on a date."

Abby sat still, her mind buzzing with endless possibilities. "So that's the truce, then? You want to go out on a date?"  
"Yes, and no." He reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to just go out on _a_ date. I want _to_ date...you. I want to date you, Abs."


	4. Chapter 4

**A great big thank you to everyone for all the kind words. And now for the final chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Unfettered

Chapter 4

Abby's mouth fell open in shock. "You'd do that for me? Break your rule...for me?"

" Yes, I would." Gibbs wiped the tears that wet her cheek. "I say we see where things lead, but we take it slow. You have to promise me that."

"Oh, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck. "I promise! I so, so promise!"

"I can't lose you, Abs."

Abby could scarcely believe what was happening. To prove that she wasn't having another one of her super-realistic dreams, she leaned in and carefully pressed her lips against his. It's better to first test the waters before rocking the boat, she thought. In that moment, that elusive thing inside of Gibbs broke. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her feverishly. Both hands shot to her hair as he passionately breathed her in. Years of imprisoned longing and shared desire unhinged, and pulled him down, for he was a drowning man, and Abby was the life vest that he clung to, unable to get close enough.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

"I know what' I'm doing, Ducky. Great thought has gone into my decision."

"You haven't had enough time to put much thought into this! She shared her feelings with you only six days ago! That's not enough time to make such a life-changing decision!" Ducky was riled up more than Gibbs had seen him in years.

"You know, this whole schtick just started getting pretty damn old."

"I must speak my mind, Jethro. You came down here seeking my opinion, did you not?"

"I came down here to have a decent conversation with a friend. Not to be lectured like a child," Gibbs spat, angrily.

"It is not my desire to lecture you, but when I see that look in you eyes... Nothing good has ever come out of that look, Jethro."

Gibbs sighed long and hard. "Abby is very special to me. I can't simply sit by and watch her walk away," he said, his eyes tired but determined. "I think I can do right by her. Just have a little faith in an old friend."

As if ashamed of his earlier outburst, Ducky's next comment came out in a gentler tone. "I care very much for the both of you. Just please, don't rush into things."

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Things on the sofa heated up fairly quickly. Abby couldn't believe what was happening. All of her senses seemed somehow heightened. The luxurious feel of his mouth on hers; his hands as they caressed her body; the softness of his spiky hair as it slipped through her exploring fingers. The sound of his ragged breathing and the intermittent moans that rose from his throat. The earnest, turned-on look in his eyes. And the taste of him. That was the best thing yet. Every time he slipped his tongue between her lips and brushed it up against hers, Abby moaned without abandon. She loved his tongue, could write a thousand sonnets, all about the taste and feel of his tongue. Her dreams were finally coming true. Gibbs wanted her, and the realization of his desire made her dizzy with excitement.

"I need this gone," he said, his voice husky. He deftly removed her t-shirt, and tossed it aside. The beauty of her silky skin and the swell of her perfectly-rounded breasts left him breathless. Suddenly, all the time he'd spent denying himself seemed like a cruel joke. To be released from the chains that bound and kept him from fulfillment was like being freed from prison.

The pure joy in Abby's eyes transformed her face. She was beautiful with her alluringly tousled hair and slightly swollen lips. Gibbs gathered her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"I've been such a fool." He pulled her closer, his large hands spanned her back effortlessly.

"How so?"

"For not realizing sooner how much I adore you." Abby's eyes grew big as she contemplated his choice of words. In her book, adore was about as close to the big "L" word as one could get.

"You adore me?" she asked, her eyes sparkled.

"That, I do."

Abby's heart soared. "For how long?"

"I'm thinking for a good while, Abs."

"A good while? Well, in that case, you have been a fool. But you're forgiven, so shut up, and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," he said, and sucked a nipple between his teeth. A load moan emanated from the sexy scientist. She threw her head back, overtaken with pleasure. Inspired, he showered the long line of her neck with butterfly kisses and delicate bites, punctuated by the warm tip of his tongue as it traced a path to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Abby's breasts heaved in excitement. Finally, he covered her lips with his own and breathed in deeply, inhaling her.

"That's some kiss," Abby said breathlessly when they broke for air.

"Thought you'd like it."

"Do that again." Gibbs was happy to oblige. Abby's moans filled the room. Every touch set her skin aflame with desire. "Take this off," she whispered, and tugged at his shirt. It soon joined Abby's tee on the floor and left her with a new fixation. Her hands explored his chest. Enraptured, she wrapped him into a hug, and pressed her bare breasts into him. The skin-to-skin contact enchanted them both, and added fuel to an already blazing-hot fire.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear.

While she was far from being drunk, the alcohol had emboldened her. Abby stood, took Gibbs by the wrists and pulled him to his feet. Without her trademark platform boots, their height difference was hugely apparent. Nearly naked in only a tiny pair of shorts, she looked up at him, her green eyes dark with need.

"I want you," she repeated, this time as she looked deep into his eyes. "Let's go to my room."

Gibbs sighed and circled her in his arms. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed to slow down, or their newly-formed truce would crash and burn faster than a drunk Indianapolis 500 driver.

"That's not a good idea, Abs. I'd better call a cab," he said, with much reluctance. The ache in his pants shouted at him to shut his trap.

Abby sighed. Disappointment sagged her shoulders. "Please, don't leave." Her half-lidded eyes pleaded with him.

"We agreed to take things slow. If I don't leave soon, that promise will take a flying leap right out the window." He sat down on the sofa and pulled his shirt back on. "If you bring my car past tomorrow, we can spend the day together. That is, if you're not busy."

"I'm never too busy for you, Gibbs," Abby said, and joined him on the couch. "But can't you just spend the night? I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Honey," Gibbs said, and cradled her face in his hand. "It's not you I'm worried about." She leaned in and kissed him once again. It took all the reserve will power he possessed to keep his hands to himself. He held her at arms length then signed,

_ You're so beautiful and God knows I want you. But making love to you will have to wait. I plan to do things the right way. For once._

Abby smiled and mouthed, 'awww', then signed,

_ I understand. But that doesn't mean I don't still want to do this!_

As quick as a panther, she straddled Gibbs, pushing his shoulders against the back of the sofa.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

With a wicked smile on her lips, she proceeded to gyrate her hips, grinding her pelvis into his hardness.

"Abby – ?" he said, his hands held up, lest he touch her and ignite another round of sex play that they were highly unlikely to escape from unscathed. The energetic forensic scientist was really making things difficult.

"I can't help it Gibbs. I'm giddy! Giddy and horny, and I haven't had much to eat, so the wine is doing the mambo in my veins, hijacking my good sense!"

"You need to eat your dinner." He held her hips in place to stop the delicious torment.

"I'd much rather eat this," she said, and reached between them placing her hand squarely on his throbbing privates.

"Damn, Abby. You're making this really hard."

"Yes, it is hard."

"Poor choice of words."

She rubbed her hand along his length. " And long too. Um...damn?" she said, her eyes comically wide.

Gibbs sighed. His shaky resolve threatened to dissipate at any moment. "Our truce, Abs? I'm not made of stone."

"You could've fooled me!" she exclaimed, and continued to rub him.

"Abby...," he groaned, and removed her hand.

"Ok, big, big bad gunny! But you just remember to assume position at a later time, ok?" she said, addressing his penis.

"Abby?"

"Sorry, Jethro. I got a wee bit carried away."

"Just a wee?"

"Maybe I should eat," she said, and reached for her tee. Gibbs nodded, and exhaled long and slow. She pulled on her top and settled beside him on the sofa, a plate of room temperature chinese food in hand.

To Gibbs' relief, they remained true to their mutual promise that first night – sort of. Tomorrow he and Abby would hash out the details of their truce, rules and all. If their agreement was to work, they would have to take things a hell of a lot slower. No matter how hard he tried, Gibbs couldn't escape his penchant for creating rules, especially for the important things in life. Because rules brought order, made him feel secure. Helped him to understand his place in the world. Had the terms of their truce already been in place, tonight's heated festival of foreplay would have broken nearly them all. That was a close call, he thought as he rode in the back of a Yellow Cab, headed to his place. The driver that got him safely home couldn't tell if he was daft, or drunk off his rocker given the smile that remained firmly in place the entire trip.

Later, just before sleep nestled him in its warm embrace, Gibbs realized that Abby had called him by his first name. The realization brought with it a familiarity he'd almost forgotten about. To love and be loved by a woman. It felt great. He fell into a deep slumber, the remnants of a smile on his lips. And then it was his turn to dream dreams of love, lust, passion and promise that refreshed his smile continuously throughout the night.


End file.
